DESCRIPTION: This application is for support of a seventh FASEB Research Conference on Autoimmunity, to be held on June 21-26, 1997 at Saxton's River, VT. The conference will focus on how recent advances in basic immunology and cell biology have influenced the field of autoimmunity. The organizer is Dr. C. Garrison Fathman, and the co-organizer is Dr. Peter Lipsky. An opening plenary lecture by Dr. Hugh McDevitt will be followed by nine scientific sessions, each with one session leader and four additional speakers. The session topics will be (1) Mechanisms of Lymphocyte Activation, (2) Mechanisms of Lymphocyte Inactivation and Peripheral Unresponsiveness, (3) The Th1/Th2 Paradigm in Autoimmune Diseases, (4) Molecular Determinants of Autoantigens and Targets of Autoimmunity, (5) Autoantibodies and B Cell Activation, (6) Cytokines and Cytokine Receptors in Autoimmunity, (7) Superantigens and Their Role in Autoimmune Disease, (8) Animal Models of Autoimmune Disease, and (9) Immunotherapy of Autoimmunity. These sessions will be held during the morning and evening, and poster sessions and informal discussions will be held in the afternoon. Participation will be limited to 155 attendees selected on the basis of their expertise, interests, and ability to contribute to the theme of the meeting.